


The Bear

by Chianine



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: Edward and Emmett go hunting.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen
Kudos: 3





	The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Edward. xxx

“Aaaahh!” Emmett burst through the trees, chest raging.

My eyes followed his crystalline flesh, golden eyes and an equally golden sun piercing his radiant body. Like a deer fart he quivered in the air. So ostentatious. 

He landed with gusto and approached. “What’s up, brah?”

“Silence,” I breathed, one impossibly elegant finger pressed to my lips. “Listen.”

His nostrils quaked twice and flared. He was not like me. He knew not the petty murmurings of an old bear’s troubled mind. He could only smell his musk. The musk of an aged beast, ready for one final battle.

Suddenly the bear was there, a hundred feet from us, doing nothing.

“Aaaahh!” Emmett burst through the trees, chest raging. And he was on him. They were a blur, rolling furiously up and down the mountain slopes making love to their mutual frenzy, cries mingling in a violent prayer to the dark gods that made us. So ostentatious, I thought.

I was just shifting my weight when I realized that Emmett had an erection.

_No_ , I thought, _not another abomination._

I was racing through the trees, my feet as fiery as those of the Wendigo. Yet, I knew that _I_ was the monster. The canyon opened before me, and I took flight. 

“Aaaahh!” I burst through the trees, chest raging.

Still airborne, I saw my brother below, stained crimson and trembling, dripping gore. 

“Aaaahh!” he greeted.

I shivered. I could see his passion was not sated.

Upon landing, I took up a defensive pose. He knew what this meant. 

_I was ready._

“Aaaahh!” Emmett burst through the trees, chest raging.

Immediately he was in my arms, filling them, all around me. We were tumbling uncontrollably. The stench of death pervaded my lungs. I struggled for purchase on a tree branch, grasped one, and held tight.

It stopped. Suddenly I was free. He was lying beside me, panting like a bear, moaning like a drunk. _So ostentatious._

A few hours later, we were back at the Jeep Wrangler© and I frowned as I threw the few small bags of offal into the back seat. It wasn’t good for much except cat food, and we didn’t have cats. 

I knew everyone would balk, but what could I do?

I had an English paper due in the morning.


End file.
